Forever Holding On
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: 1 of 3 in Forever series. All one-shots. All MM/AD. This one is set during OotP when McGonagall is hit with stunning spells. It takes place at St. Mungo's Hospital. P.S. I'm really bad at summaries. Hope you like it. Please read and review.


**A/N:**** This is the first one shot story in the series Forever, which consists of three stories. Set during OotP, it takes place during the time when Minerva was hit with stunning spells while trying to protect Hagrid from Umbridge. Minerva has arrived at St. Mungo's and has been there for a day or so. MM/AD. Hope you like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only thing I get out of this is the joy of writing and my reviews. **

Forever Holding On

Albus wrapped his cloak around him tightly. Hoping not to be found, he plunged into the crowd and navigated his way through the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

He dared not to ask for directions, for fear of being found. After all, he _is_ a wanted man. But then again, he _is_ Albus Dumbledore. If he didn't want to be found, he wasn't.

Albus found his was to the seventh floor, the ward for spells gone array.

Using his instinct, and with a bit of luck, he found Minerva.

He saw her lying helplessly on the hospital bed. She was breathing, but she appeared unconscious. He approached her bedside and drew the curtain. He cast a silencing charm and removed his cloak. Carefully, he sat down at the foot of the bed and reached across. He placed her hand in his.

"Oh Minerva, this is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry. This never should have happened."

Minerva gently squeezed his hand.

"Min?"

He placed his free hand on the top of her head.

"Al," she whispered. Slowly, she came to and opened her eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Albus. It was a stupid move on my part."

"No. if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yes I would be. I would gladly take another five stunning spells to the chest if it meant protecting you, my students, or another staff member."

"Min, it's a miracle you lived."

"I am still needed."

"You're a Gryffindor."

"That I am. So are you."

Albus stared lovingly into the eyes of his Headmistress.

"Where have you gone?"

"I cannot say. It is far too dangerous."

"What is to become of you?"

"So full of questions, my dear. I do not know. However, I am confident that things will be alight in the end."

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed deeply, only to open her eyes again when Albus ran his hand through her hair. She tried to move closer toward him, but she stopped quickly, the pain in her chest being exceptionally too much to bear.

Albus moved to the middle of the bed. With great difficulty, Minerva wrapped her left arm around Albus' waste. In doing so, she had pushed back the blanket covering her bandaged chest.

Disregarding the principals of propriety, he stared at her wounds. Minerva was okay with this, knowing that Albus respected her too much for this to mean anything more.

She knew what he was thinking, but it would do no good to argue over whose fault this was. Albus blamed himself, which she already knew. She blamed herself, too. She hadn't even thought to draw her wand.

Albus raised his hand to her wounds. He thought better of himself before he was able to physically touch them. He lowered his hand.

"Albus, it's okay."

He nodded his head and gave a small smile. He understood exactly what Minerva meant.

Minerva didn't mean that it was okay for Albus to touch her chest; rather, it meant something that spoke volumes to Albus: it meant she didn't blame him.

"Albus?"

"Minerva, I have something I want to say to you."

"Don't tell me now. Can't we just be? With all that has gone on with Harry and the Ministry, we don't have time to just be anymore."

"As you wish," replied a rather disappointed Albus.

"You have no idea what it feels like, having you here with me."

Each sat in each other's company, holding on and never wanting to let go. Each was also lost in their own train of thought.

Albus was thinking about what he wanted to tell Minerva. He loves her. He wanted her to know how he feels. But, if all she wants to do is revel in the moment, he could do that. These days, their time together was precious and it meant the world to each of them. He could put off telling her about his feelings for her, but for how long, he could not say.

While Minerva wondered about what Albus wanted to tell her, she pushed the thought out of her mind. All that really mattered to her was that he was there for her. What amazed her most was that Albus was in hiding, and yet, he still knew something was wrong and that she needed him. Come to think about it, Albus was an all-around amazing person.

They sat quietly for what seamed like forever. While they both enjoyed savoring the moment, Albus couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Minerva to know how he feels, and he wanted her to know now.

"Min, I can't take this anymore. There is something I need to tell you."

Minerva looked up at Albus as if she had been pulled from an alternate universe. Indeed she had, for she was absorbed in her thinking. Albus' voice had brought her back.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I love you."

Minerva tightened her grip on Albus' waste, pulling him into what she considered a painless hug.

This profession of love did not surprise her, but unfortunately, she had no time to react.

Anticipating a stern yelling at, Albus looked toward the ground. Suddenly, he felt Minerva's grip tighten around his waste. It released just as quickly, and he caught Minerva's arm as it flopped down. Minerva had passed out.

'Maybe there was too much excitement,' thought Albus as he placed Minerva's arm at her side. Suddenly, he heard someone coming.

In one swift motion, Albus managed to throw on his cloak and hide his figure. He repositioned Minerva so she looked as she did when Albus first arrived.

He placed the blanket over Minerva. As he did so, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Min. never forget that."

He removed the silencing charm and ran to join the busy crowd in the hospital hallway.

Just then, the Healer in charge of Minerva's care walked in.

"Who drew the curtain," she yelled.


End file.
